Candy Cane Kisses!
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: A little sugar goes a long way, as certain people begin to feel the spirit of christmas.
1. Chapter 1

for she whose birthday fast approaches...even though she never lets me win!

disclaimer: I am the Merry Elf of Christmas cheer...but i own nothing, including the song!

* * *

><p>Normally, at this time of the year, he would be sitting next to, and following around, the Grinch personified.<p>

He would be enjoying the look of disdain he got every time he threatened to hang mistletoe over her desk, or from a certain body part.

He smirked as he exited the elevator and headed for her desk, those kinds of mistletoe suggestions usually earned him an eye roll or a pinch, once after a rather suggestive comment about her using tongue, he got both, and a 'don't make me shoot you', he smiled, that had been a fun day.

She would grumble under her breath when someone played Christmas music in the break room, tinsled pony tails and festive earrings drove her insane, he had frequently seen her clench her fists, obviously resisting the urge to yank them out.

So when he walked past her desk that morning in December and found a bowl of Hersheys candy cane kisses sitting on his chair, he could be forgiven for the double-take.

He could also be let off for the audible gasp at the little stack of actual tree-hangible, red and white, candy canes that sat in a coffee mug next to her computer. Not to mention the (he looked closer) sprig of holly she had attached to her monitor. He stood back confused.

He placed her coffee cup on her desk, picked up the bowl of Christmas kisses from his chair and sat down heavily looking at it.

Was that a sign? Was the universe interceding on her behalf, or was there a little elf magic at work?

Was she _actually_ sending him a message?

He stared down with the bowl in his hand, confused by it, trying to work out the meaning of a bowl of candy.

So, of course, he didn't hear her approach, heels clicking along the floor.

"There it is" she said sounding relieved and leaning over him, he jumped and looked up, but, as she wrapped her arm, almost, around his neck and leant over his shoulder, reaching around him for the bowl in his hands, he was enveloped by the warm scent of _her_.

She smelt, for want of a better word, Christmassy. Underlying cherries and _her_ were still there but something else mixed in, like the smoke from a wood burner or, snow or…

Her hair fell forward away from her shoulder, blanketing one side of her face, as the side nearest to him was swept free, he turned and looked straight into her eyes as she smiled.

"I've been looking for these everywhere," she pulled the bowl from his hands and waggled it under his nose. "Want one?"

He swallowed hard as she breathed into his face.

"What?"

"You want one, don't you Castle?" she said shaking the little green and red bowl again so the candies tinkled against the ceramic, like little Christmas bells.

He couldn't quite…think…when her voice was like that, light and airy, tilting her head forward a little, looking like a school teacher, she just needed a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose to look over. Oh that would be so hot.

He shuddered around a breath that leapt from his lungs, puffing it out, and it hit her, lifting her hair from her face.

"Do you want one?" she asked again her voice burning with tease and leading as she laughed at his expression.

"Wa…want one what?" He wanted her to say it.

"A kiss. Castle?" she said.

He nodded unable to speak, cos she asked…she said…

"What are you waiting for then?" she grinned at him.

"I…I don't know" he said, as if it was a trick "What _am_ I waiting for? He genuinely wondered himself, what the hell was he waiting for when she was playful and willing and…his mouth fell open as he watched her, her smile not faltering once.

"Beats me," she said, "maybe you should just _take_ a kiss."

"Should I?" he leant further forward, any further and he would fall completely out of his chair.

She shrugged "What could it hurt right? It's nearly Christmas after all."

She leant in closer to him, her nose almost touching his, shrouding them both from prying eyes with her hair. Her hand still rested at his shoulder from where she had bent over him, she squeezed him with her finger tips.

The grin slipped then, replaced by something else, as she breathed out, watching him with interest as he inhaled, sucking her breath into him, she smelt like peppermint, and, somehow, tinsel.

Her eyes flicked to his lips and back up again as she wetted her own, biting the bottom one as she waited. She rolled it between her teeth, anticipation burning between them.

He leant in, her breath warm and tingly across his face as he got closer.

He closed his eyes, and moved to press his lips to hers.

Instead of meeting with the sweet, soft, skin of her kissable mouth, his lips met something else, the _wrong_ kind of sweet.

"Too slow" she said as her finger slipped past his lips and pushed the tiny candy cane kiss into his mouth. She grinned at him, proud of her little game, making to draw back, but he trapped her hand, sucked her finger lightly around the chocolate, watching as her eyes darkened, he was close enough to see her swallow hard, smiled against her finger, before pulling it back. He placed a gentle, closed mouth, kiss to the tip of her finger before letting her hand go.

"You know how much of a sweet tooth I have?" He asked watching her as she swallowed again, before she nodded and stood up straight. She glanced at her finger, the one that had just vacated his mouth, almost too quick for him to see, _almost_.

"First _kiss_ of many." He reached out and snagged another candy from the bowl "Yoink!"

She laughed, her eyes on him as she shook her head.

She pulled herself out of the dazed feeling, and started to walk away. "These are for the boys, not you Castle!"

She turned, seeing him pout, and threw over her shoulder "You're _sweet _enough," before she laughed at the new look of surprise and delight on his face.

They made their way to the break room, him following, skipping because she walked quickly and because she was taking his kisses with her, he wanted another, oh who was he kissing (oops he meant to think kidding) he wanted them _all_.

She entered the break room and turned to the source of music that was now echoing through the room, several Detectives including Ryan and Esposito turned and looked at her, their eyes fell, or smiles dropped as they waited, expecting a lecture. Several of them exited, eyes to the floor avoiding her.

If she noticed she didn't let on.

"Hey Espo…" she called as she placed the bowl of candy on the table in front of them.

He nodded reaching to turn off the holiday music

"Turn it up will ya," she grinned "I _love_ this song."

Everyone remaining in the room turned to stare at her in shock.

"What?" she said looking around the room at the gaping and surprised faces, until she let her gaze come to rest on Castles face, his eyes scrunched adorably as he tried to work out what was happening "I do!"

_**Santa can you hear me**_

She left the room, humming along with the song as she went, her head bobbing from side to side in time with music.

_**I have been so good this year**_

"What was that?" Ryan said his eyes scrunched tight in confusion.

_**And all I want is one thing**_

"_Who_ was that?" Esposito quipped, they bumped fists and grinned.

_**Tell me my true love is near**_

"Clone army invasion at Christmas!" Ryan shook his head and nudged Esposito to look over at Castle. "Think he's a bit slow this time of year."

"Too much sugar." Esposito shook his head in feigned disappointment.

Castle, meanwhile, just stood in confusion, listening to the lyrics of the song.

_**He's all I want**_

_**Just for me**_

_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_

_**Ill be waiting here**_

_**Santa that's my only wish this year.**_

Well damn, if that wasn't a sign from Kate, the universe or the merry elf of Christmas himself, he didn't know what was.

He smiled as he turned to follow her, but not before running back to her little green and red Christmas bowl and snagging a handful of candy cane kisses.

Inspiration, he thought, provided by his seasonably joyful muse, he smiled as he popped one of the little treats into his mouth, the best kind.


	2. Chapter 2

For she who fixes spelling mistakes, and whose birthday fast approaches.

Disclaimer: i still dont own christmas! ... oh or anything else!

* * *

><p>He caught up to her at her desk, shucking on her coat, a little stiffly though she tried to hide it. He pulled it up her shoulders for her, taking the opportunity to drop a few of the tiny candies into her pocket. He smiled thinking of her finding them later.<p>

She twisted, clearly not knowing he was behind her until he helped her on with her coat. She smiled back at him, lightly, knowingly, and nodded her appreciation.

She turned away and grabbed at the coffee he had left on her desk, but without looking properly she swooped on the wrong cup and, before he can stop her, she takes a deep swig, two hands around the cup as she tips her head back, eyes closed in pre-anticipation of joy.

Her eyes open wide, her cheeks puffed with the liquid as she pulls a face of disgust. He resists the urge to poke at her face or squeeze her cheeks and make her spit it out, just barely, but he cant resist the laughter.

Her face is just too funny.

She grimaced as she swallowed before almost throwing the cup back at him. She glares at him as he laughs at her.

"Blech," she shudders "…jeeze Castle what the hell was that?" she scrubs at her tongue with her fingers "oh its so gross."

"Gingerbread latte" he shrugged, still laughing "I was feeling Christmassy."

"I _hate_ gingerbread" she moaned "why did you buy me that?" she glares at him in admonishment, surely he knows her better than that, she thought he did.

She continued to make faces.

He rolled his eyes, quickly because she caught him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Ok 1. you're _welcome_ for the coffee Beckett," he made a face back at her as she continued to (in his opinion) completely overreact to the coffee "and 2. that was _mine_ not yours and I didn't _make_ you drink it."

She scrunched her lips "Ok sorry, but" she shuddered again "ewww" she shook her head. "I need something to take the taste away."

He reached forward and picked her coffee up from her desk, before holding it out to her " Here, try drinking your _own_ coffee for a change!"

She made another face, she was basically just a Beckett caricature today, "Vanilla _mixed_ with gingerbread … no way, that would be _worse_ than…" she stuck out her tongue out "…this."

"Do you want something to suck on?" He asked, his eyes intent upon her face as his fingers dipped into his pocket.

"I'm sorry…_what_?"

Her mouth fell open as his hand continued to roam in his pants pocket, his eyes squinted shut and his tongue poking between his lips in concentration.

"Castle!" she said, an edge to her voice, a warning he should heed, reaching out to still his wrist…he wasn't seriously doing this in the middle of the precinct?

Was he trying to get her fired?

"Castle what ever it is you _think_ you're doing…" she squeezed at his wrist hard, realising her closeness to his body and the grip she had on his hand probably wasn't going to help with whatever it was he was up to.

"No wait, Beckett" he said breathily "I'm almost there."

Ok, apparently it was helping a little _too_ much.

"Ok…enough!" she yanked his hand from his pocket and forced it behind his back, pinning it at an awkward angle, before she nudged his legs wide and pressed him into her desk.

"Beckett! What the hell? Ow, ow, apples, apples, ow, let go would you!"

"You think that's funny? she said holding his wrist "I work here you know and…" she felt him, shudder and heard a rumble, movement against her chest as she was pressed into his back, he was laughing.

"Oh I _seriously_ under estimated how dirty minded you were Detective…look, just look." he laughed again, annoying her further.

He wiggled his fingers against her chest, the tips of them catching at her in unfamiliar places. She drew in a shuddering breath, she shouldn't be reacting to his touch like this when not seconds before he had been….

"Gum," he said softly, "just gum to take the taste away."

She held onto his hand for a moment completely confused before she dropped it and stepped back, her cheeks flushing bright red as he turned and smiled at her. She looked around quickly, thankfully most of her colleagues seemed to be elsewhere.

She snatched the gum from his hand her eyes narrowing as her face continued to burn. She reached for her coffee, checking the cup this time before she turned on him.

The smirk still wide across his face, she went to say something, but annoyance stole the words, so, she spun on the spot and marched off towards the doors of the elevator.

He caught up to her as she was making to press the button, and, reaching as she did, their finger tips brushed, he gripped her hand then, holding it over the button as she turned. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, shrugging innocently.

His body language spoke volumes.

_Hey you jumped to the wrong conclusions and even though its funny, I'm sorry! _

She read it all in his eyes and in the touch of his hand as he squeezed her fingers and unable to stop herself she laughed, soft huff of air that escaped her almost against her will.

Their joined hands dropped between them as they stepped into the elevator. She was smiling, rolling her eyes at his grin, before she pulled her hand back.

"Not going to forget how fast your mind jumps from _normal_ to _dirty_ Kate!" he said smiling again as her cheeks flushed.

"This from the man who stole a police horse and rode it _naked_" she pointed at him, "my assumption was highly probable."

He laughed and shrugged, but didn't deny it, popping something into his mouth as he leant against the side of the elevator.

"You're still eating chocolate? You're going to be bouncing off the walls." she let out a long sigh, an almost parental sigh at the idea she would have to deal with his sugar rush.

He grinned "Not chocolate anymore," he held out a peppermint candy cane, one he had taken from the mug on her desk "want some?" he cracked off another piece and held it out.

"No," she smirked "stop trying to put things in my mouth," she laughed as his jaw dropped "and anyway…" she held up her coffee cup "I prefer caffeine induced bouncing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mature Castle." she remarked but there is a slight pinkness back in her cheeks as she tried to hide her smile, and ignore the fact that what she said was worse than his raised eyebrow.

"So," he says pretending he can't see the blush "before, with the song…?"

She opened and closed her mouth twice realising what she had done, the lyrics of the song repeating back to her.

_**He's all I want **_

_**Just for me**_

_**Underneath my Christmas tree**_

"I …err…haa" she spluttered, stupidly looking to him for help.

He laughed and knocked her shoulder with his "I was going to say before you started _freaking_ _out_, maybe we should go and get you a tree. I bet you haven't got one?"

She nodded "No I haven't, I don't anymore…" her eyes drifted off "Oh but you know what I _miss_?" she turned to him and smiled a wide heart wrenching smile that made him lean into her, desperate to know the secret that made her look that way.

"What do you miss Kate?"

"Decorating a tree, playing Christmas music loudly and dancing around it in your socks." she laughed, scrunching her shoulders tight, and swaying like a kid. "We used to do that every year."

He watched the memory flood her eyes, that magical look she got whenever she thought about her childhood, the smile that came so easily when she remembered her mother in the good way, it all lit up her face. He wanted to see what she was seeing, he stepped closer as if proximity would allow him access to her memory.

He leant into her shoulder, dipping his head to look at her closely. Her cheeks were still flushed pink, but now her eyes had misted over a little, a small smile played across her mouth. He tried to catch her eye, but she only met his gaze, coming back from the memories that danced around her mind, when he laced his fingers through hers and tugged.

"You done for the day?" he asked watching her in case the memory had been too much, sometimes he pushed too hard he knew he did, asked questions when she needed to be…

She smiled at him "Yeah done," she squeezed his fingers in reassurance "I'm ok" she smiled again.

"Good." he squeezed her back "cos I'm starting a new family tradition."

"Really?" she said "I'm intrigued." She pulled back, ready to watch him come up with some dastardly plot to entertain his daughter or hoodwink his mother.

"Yup, _you_ are coming home with _me_ and we are decorating my tree whilst you dance around it in your socks." He grinned wildly at her, the manic joy of holding her hand and sharing her memories, mixed in with a hell of a lot of sugar and he felt giddy. "You know how much I love to watch you dance."

"I…we…" she stopped and stared at him as she heard the elevator ding and reach the ground floor "You don't have to do that… we're not family Castle." she said in a small hushed voice. Ignoring the one in her head that yelled of course they were, family had your back, family picked you up when you were down, family were not always blood but they were _always_ there when you needed them. If that didn't describe him, she didn't know what did.

He dropped her hand and clutched at his heart "I'm wounded Kate…" he sighed dramatically making her laugh "…beyond wounded I'm…" he stepped through the doors and speaking loudly for everyone milling around to hear "I'm devastated, I don't think I will ever recover!"

"Shut up," she hissed, fighting another smile as one by one people around them started to turn and stare at him, and then, of course, her.

"Mortally injured beyond all repair!"

"God, you are such a drama queen!" she said as she tried to move past him and leave, but he stepped in front of her.

"Take it back and I'll be quiet." he whispered before turning away from her and crying loudly "words hurt Kate...so much!"

"Take what back?" she asked innocently.

His head snapped sideways to look at her, his eyes wide before he realised she was teasing him.

He strode towards her and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her, tilting her back on the insanely high heels of her knee-high boots before he said.

"Take it back Kate," he was almost pleading with her "say it isn't so!" then he stared at her intently, his fingers tightened before he leant forwards and said "Please."

There was something in the way he said it that caught at her heart, tugging it in her chest, he really needed to hear her say it wasn't true, was genuinely worried that _she_ wouldn't consider them as close as he did. She felt heat rushing through her, building from the pit of her stomach in small tickling waves.

"Fine," she said half rolling her eyes, letting them stop and stare above her as if she was seeking strength to survive his idiocy from on high. "We are _family_ Castle." she said smiling as he grabbed her hand again "…happy now?"

"Ecstatic" he said genuinely, so _honestly_ that her breath caught, before he winked at her and pulled her into the darkened street.

"Now what are you doing?" she asked trying to keep up with him as he strode away refusing to let go of her hand.

"Now," he turned, abruptly so that she ran into him, and grinned at her "I'm taking you home with me."


	3. Chapter 3

For The impending birthday girl! there are several songs used within this..none of them are mine...but they all make me smile at christmas. especially the main one which if you havent heard it :O go now and listen!

Disclaimer: i own nothing...but i plan to steal christmas!

* * *

><p>He opened the door to his home, holding it wide and drawing her in, fingers still tangled together as he pushed and pulled her through the door.<p>

She was confronted by the sight of a very large, real, fully decorated Christmas tree. Little flashes of rainbow colour dancing across the shiny silver baubles and tinsel. It had to be at least 10 feet high, as it stood fully erect.

It was beautiful, it wasn't gaudy as she _might_ have been expecting, there were family touches here and there, things he had clearly kept from his own childhood and his daughters, but overall it was simply a beautiful symbol of holiday cheer.

It made her just the tiniest bit angry.

She rounded on him dropping his hand "You liar!" she poked him hard in the chest "You brought me here under false pretences. _Decorate my tree _with me you said, starting your own tradition…look at it."

She turned and stared at the tree.

"Beautiful" he said and, when she turned to agree, she saw his eyes quickly dart away from her to stare at the tree, where he kept his gaze fixed innocently.

The anger drained from her replaced by something warm and tingly that settled in her stomach.

She had started this whole Christmas escapade off by teasing him with that song, so maybe she should be the one to finish it.

New year was nearly upon them, new year, new start? She could do that. _They_ could do that.

"Smells divine." she said tilting her head so it almost rested on his shoulder.

He spluttered "Excuse me?"

"The tree Castle…the tree" she smiled "though," she leant into him, fingers catching at the lapel of his jacket as she inhaled again, "you don't smell bad either."

"I…thank you" he preened a little under her attentions "I do try." He grinned at her.

She laughed "You are _very_ trying."

He exaggerated an eye roll "Ok Detective," he said leaning closer to her, his voice dropped down low and he narrowed his eyes "time to strip!"

"What?" she said jumping back, the moment slipping past completely "What the hell?"

"_Boots_ off…socked feet remember, dancing, your brain is so _dirty_ today Kate" he leant back "and I like it!" he grinned before dropping down in front of her and running his hand along her calf.

He let his fingers come to rest on the hem of her jeans, and looked up at her as he shimmied the denim up her leg.

She mumbled something unintelligible but she didn't stop him, couldn't bring herself to still his fingers as they brushed lightly against the skin under her knee and he found the zip.

"This is so much easier to do," he said pulling the zip down and slipping off the first boot "with two _un-cuffed _hands." He ran his hand lightly under her socked foot. Before letting it drop and reaching for her other leg.

"It's not exactly what I meant when I said we should do it again." she smiled as he looked up, her hand dropping to the top of his head to keep her balance as he pulled off her second boot and she dropped flat to her feet.

She grimaced lightly as he laughed at her socks, red and green with little reindeers.

He poked lightly at one of her feet, nodding his head "Festive socks." she watched him file away the information with a smile, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he gathered up each little thing he learnt about her and stored them away, like treasures, deep inside his head.

It was overwhelming. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply against the rush of feelings that hit her.

He looked up when her fingers moved against his head, her hand still resting just above his forehead, though she no longer had the excuse of needing a counter balance, her eyes were closed and now her fingers were trailing through his hair. Her nails light over his scalp.

"Kate?" he called quietly loathe to stop her hand but curious about the look on her face.

"Mmm?" she breathed, a steady moan of contentment, before her eyes opened wide and she realised what she had done, too late, as a fire lit within him.

She stared down at him, and realising what she was doing, pulled her hand back and cleared her throat, fighting to regain her composure.

"Happy?" she asked, stepping back, as he stood up, "Sock clad feet, see?" she wiggled a foot at him.

He smiled and held out a hand for her.

"Now you must dance."

"Oh no Castle," she said stepping back and batting his hand down.

His mouth opened wide "Ww…what? Why? That was the deal we made, _you_ said socks, tree, dancing!"

"No way," she said walking towards the tree and pointing at it "you lied, you brought me here to help decorate an _already_ decorated tree. You don't _get_ dancing."

"So if I _had_ let you decorate the tree you would have danced for me?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

She nodded "I said, didn't I?"

"_With_ me?" he asked stepping forward again.

"You'll never know now, will you!" she smirked stepping awkwardly to one side as his hand reached out and his body crowded against hers briefly, before he stepped back again.

He lifted his hand holding out a star "One left."

She scrunched her lips, fighting a smile. "What is that?"

"The finishing touch," he smiled at her "I saved it for you, here" he placed the silver and glittery star in her hands and left the room telling her he would be back.

She stood staring at the tree topper turning it over in her hands, stroking it with her fingers.

He saved it for her?

He _saved_ it for _her_.

He returned then, with a step ladder, setting it in front of the tree, pushing the legs wide and flattening the top step. He gestured to it.

"Up you go then. I thought this would be safer than you standing on my shoulders." he smiled.

"Not as much fun though." she said without thinking.

He laughed "Fun for you maybe."

She smiled, nodding "You do make a very good ladder."

"I've been told I also make an excellent pillow." he said ignoring the look of shock that flashed briefly across her face before she pulled it back and grinned at him.

"Oh I remember." she said turning, giving him the star as she started to climb the first rung of the ladder.

"You…what?"

"I woke up first remember" she smiled again as she continued to ascend.

"You were… you were sleeping on me and I _missed_ it?" He asked stepping closer.

"I was using you as a pillow," she said looking down at him, "I never said I was _asleep_ at the time." She laughed then as he made a pained noise and scrunched his face up.

She held out her hand "Gimme" she said wiggling her fingers for the star as she reached the top step, she swayed a little as she leant for it and he caught tight hold of her hand to steady her.

"I meant the star Castle" she smiled as he rolled his eyes and let her go, watching as she found her balance again, swapping his hand for the star.

She leant forward, inhaling the fresh pine smell. She must have leant too far into the tree though because, just a second too late to re-adjust her balance, she felt the ladder tip forwards.

She flung herself back to counter-act the tipping, but her momentum sent her flailing backwards, towards the floor.

He watched her comical arm waving with a broad smile, right up until the second he realised she was coming off the ladder.

He jumped forward and held his arms wide, catching her with an _oomph_, he stumbled, knees buckling but he managed to stay upright.

One hand under her knees the other across her back he used the momentum of her fall and his stumble to spin and set her on her feet.

She gripped tight to his shirt, looking both shocked and impressed, faces inches apart as she let out a slow steadying sigh.

"Taa-daa!" he said breathily as she smiled.

"Maybe we _should_ join the circus Castle."

"Best double-act around." he agreed taking a little bow.

She nodded and laughed "We would be good together."

The smile slipped as she realised what she had just said, her mouth was running wild tonight, blurting out every thought that popped into her head.

"Hey I have been telling you that for _years_." he said breaking the tension as she swatted at his chest and stepped back.

"Thank you though," she let her fingers snag at his shirt for a second, squeezing, "I could have broken something."

"Like my tree," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes "Yes or my _arm_, or my leg!"

"I would have looked after you," he said grinning "injured and in need of help, _excellent_ excuse to keep you here."

She waited, mulled the words over before she said them this time, lifting her eyes to look at him. "You need an excuse?"

He stared back at her, fascinated by the steady beat of her lashes as she blinked enticingly, a look of fragility and wonder that somehow mingled with spirit and humour.

He shook his head "No I don't think I do." He stepped closer to her, "So do I get that dance now?"

His hand lingered in the air before her.

"There's no music playing."

He waggled his fingers again "I can fix that. Come on Kate…" he waggled them again.

She grabbed tight hold of his hand then, taking them both by surprise, but in their non verbal way, they both agreed to ignore it.

"Fine," she said as he pulled her across the room, "but I am not dancing to 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas'."

He stared at her, stopping dead.

"But that's my…I love…how did you know?"

She laughed. "It's _you_!"

He shook his head squeezing her fingers "There are a million cheesy and fun Christmas songs" he said watching her face, "that is a very specific one to pick."

She shrugged "You told me once Alexis bought you a Hippo for Christmas from one of those charity conservation things, I just put two and two together."

He held her gaze, amazed by her, not so much that she could work it out, she was a Detective after all, and even if she hadn't been, she was also one of the smartest people he knew.

No it wasn't the fact she worked it out, it was that she cared enough to want to know, and once she did, she remembered.

"So tell me" he said leaning forward.

"Ww…what?"

He fought the urge to laugh at the startled bunny look that washed over her face.

"What's your favourite Christmas song," he tapped her on the nose with his fingertip, regretting it instantly as she dropped his hand and stepped back.

"I always liked…" she smiled "Christmas Wrapping."

"Really?" he asked confused "Don't you think it's a bit depressing?"

She shook her head looking a little surprised. "No its not," she said "It's full of promise, it's a love story, a couple meet and all year long they try to get together and every chance they have gets interrupted or goes completely wrong, then the magic of Christmas," she held up her hands and snapped her fingers "they are a couple united over cranberries."

She smiled, but he was staring at her, she coughed, looked away and spoke to distract him from his intent gaze on her face.

"So what's your favourite song Castle?"

"Apart from the hippopotamus!" they said together, their eyes locking again.

"Baby its cold outside." he said.

"It is not." she said tapping him lightly on the arm.

He nodded eyes wide "Yeah one man, determined to keep the girl of his dreams from going home," he drummed his fingers across her hand where it lingered on his arm.

"It _speaks_ to me." he said smiling.

He watched her swallow and bite her lip before she said "Lets go with that."

"What?" He asked leaning towards her, disbelieving.

Her cheeks flushed "I…owe you a dance…you did save me after all" she smiled now pointing to the tree.

"Really?" he said his face lighting up and she tilted her head and nodded.

He breezed past her so fast he almost knocked her off her feet and within seconds he was back at her side.

He held out his hand again, making her close the distance between them, the very small, and, rapidly getting smaller, distance, she shook her head.

His face fell as the intro to the song played.

"Shoes off!" she said "Socks only remember."

The smile came roaring back to his face then as he realised she was actually going to dance with him, in his loft, in her socks. She was genuinely sharing her family tradition with him.

His kicked his shoes across the room, letting them fly in different directions, before he turned back to ask her to dance.

Only this time she stood with her hand held out waiting, a look of determination blazing hotly across her face.

"Could I tempt you into a dance Mr. Castle?" she asked, and, though she looked fierce and strong, there was an edge to her voice that suggested she wasn't entirely sure he would agree, a nervousness.

The woman was insane.

"I think you could tempt me into a hell of a lot more than that." he said grabbing her hand and spinning her, once, before he dragged her into his arms.

They missed the first few lines of the song as he had kicked off his shoes off, but they made up for it as he swayed her around the tree.

_This evening has been…_

_(So happy that you'd drop in…)_

_So very nice…_

His eyes were burning into hers as he manoeuvred them around his living room, deftly avoiding furniture and their haphazardly dropped shoes.

She met his gaze and couldn't fight the smile that burst across her face as she laughed.

_I wish I knew how…_

_(Your eyes are like starlight)_

_To break this spell…_

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.)_

She bobbed her head to the music comically "You picked this song on purpose didn't you."

He grinned

"Maybe."

He dipped her lightly, before pulling her back up and spinning them on the spot again.

_Baby don't hold out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside._

"So Kate?" he asked as she fought the urge to rest her head against his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Why so very festive?" not that he minded, but she had started it all with that tiny bowl of candy cane kisses that had _mysteriously_ found their way onto his chair.

He smiled then as he remembered the candies he had dropped into her coat pocket, ones she hadn't found yet.

She tensed, just the smallest amount in his arms, and he almost regretted asking, until he watched her shake it off and look up at him.

"This year has been…"

She let it hang there, and he nodded understanding completely. They'd been through a lot.

"I want _more_, to be able to _be_ more," she said not realising her fingers were clamping tight to his arms as she spoke "I want to be able to feel…"

"Christmassy?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes I want to feel the cheer and be jolly, and as someone repeatedly pointed out," she grinned at him "it _is_ Christmas, I want to _feel_ Christmassy."

"Well that I can help with." he said as he spun her again.

_Baby don't hold out_

_Oh, but its cold outside_

"Listen" he said, as he twirled her, his hand clasping hers against his, whilst the other rested lightly against the small of her back. "This is my favourite part."

_This welcome has been_

_(So lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm _

_(Look out the window at the storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_(Gosh your lips look delicious.)_

She looked up at him as he turned her again, slowing down. He smiled at her.

_(Waves upon a tropical shore)_

"That good huh?" she asked as she ran her hands lightly up and down his forearms. Her breathing was speeding up in anticipation, catching up with the thoughts racing through her head.

"Yes," he said honestly "but shhh."

She watched him as he turned her once more, and they came to a stop, just swaying on the spot.

_You've really been grand_

_(I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_But don't you see_

_(But how can you do this thing to me)_

"You do it to me too you know," she said, her voice almost reprimanding as she slid her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders.

She stopped listening to the music, staring into his eyes as he tipped forward. Her hands moving to lay against his jaw, thumbs tracing lightly across his cheeks as they both smiled.

_Get over that hold out_

_Oh, baby its cold outside_

She pulled him the last few inches, letting her mouth drift open under his. She felt his hand slip from hers and come to rest against her cheek.

She kissed him for a while, her arms snug and comfortable, as they wound around his neck.

When she pulled back, her cheeks were flushed and she smiled up at him.

"Well its not _my_ tree," she said "but its pretty much what I was going for," she tilted her head to one side as she thought about the song that had started it all off.

_He's all I want _

_Just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

"Next year." he said leaning back down to her, his lips skating her cheek before they settled at the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she asked as his mouth settled over hers again, he whispered the words against her lips.

"Next year it will _be_ your Christmas tree."


End file.
